Worth It
by Mari217
Summary: Steve & Catherine discuss the events of the evening ... and more. Tag to 4.14: Sins of the Father


_Thanks to everyone for all the great reviews and support. I have an insanely good time writing these and your reviews always make me smile. _

_To my McRollers and to Sammy my new buddy & writing partner, for always making me laugh. A lot. You rock!_

Tag to 4:14_ Na hala a ka makua _(_Sins of the Father_)

.

**Worth it**

**McGarrett Residence, Bedroom  
><strong>**_After the get-together at Hokulani_**

"You're proud." Catherine said as Steve exited the bathroom and came up behind her. She turned away and lifted her hair so he could undo her zipper. "Get this?"

He drew it down and placed a kiss on her shoulder. "What're you talking about?"

"Grace." She continued. "You," She turned to face him and poked his bare chest "were positively _beaming_ when she told you how the bully needed stitches. You actually asked _how many._"

Steve's patented grin crept across his face. "I'm always proud of Gracie."

Catherine could see him trying unsuccessfully to mask his delight and snickered. "Steve. It was great she stuck up for her friend, I'm proud of her, too, but we can't condone her punching a kid in the face."

"I did no such thing, Catherine." He lifted the comforter and slid into bed. "If you recall, I said 'When _reasoning_ doesn't work, you have to defend yourself.'" Steve smiled smugly at his _appropriate_ answer. He'd prepared it as soon as Danny had told them he'd be bringing Grace to the get-together.

"Yeah, and the fact that you looked positively giddy with pride as you said it was not lost on Grace. She idolizes you, you know that."

Steve's eyes lit. "She knew I talked to Danny."

Catherine tilted her head, encouraging him to continue as she folded the clothes she'd removed and placed them in a drawer.

"About the grounding. When she asked me to come with her to get another Shirley Temple? She said 'Thanks, Uncle Steve. Danno lifted my grounding.'"

"She knows her Uncle Steve."

"Sometimes I can't believe how well. I told her all I did was agree when her dad asked if he should make her punishment less harsh."

Catherine looked at him knowingly as she finger-combed her hair and caught it in a clip.

"It's true. And anyway, I seem to remember _everyone_ looking pretty proud when she said 'you should see the other guy.'" Steve smirked. "If you and Kono were sitting closer together, you'd have fist bumped each other."

"Yeah, well…"

She's got us all a little wrapped, doesn't she?" Steve confessed.

"A _little_?" Catherine tossed over her shoulder as she entered the bathroom.

"Okay, more than a little. Like I told Danny, she's a great kid, Cath."

"She is." Catherine said over the running water. "I'm just saying …" She reentered the room and shut the lights. "She takes what you say and do at face value. We don't want her thinking she can solve problems by hitting or" She looked at him pointedly, "blowing things up. Besides, Danny would kill you." She laughed.

Steve held up the covers for her and Catherine climbed in beside him. "Gracie doesn't think that." He replied. "She's got balance. Besides, she's got great role models." He ran a hand up her arm, across her shoulder to her neck, and unclipped her hair.

"Yeah, five task force members, one of whom is a SEAL." She smirked. "But you're right. And I'm teasing." She took the clip from Steve an dropped it on her night table. "She does have balance. We're having tea Sunday, did I tell you that?"

"Tea?" Steve's eyebrows went up. "Well, that's very … girly."

"Exactly. Kono and I are taking her for High Tea in the Art District. A place called _Tea at 1024_. Kono's been there with her mom and aunties."

"Maybe I'll see if Danny and Chin are up for barbecue on Sunday, we have steaks I can throw on the grill."

"You should. You could all use it. Bad week." She rested her forehead against his for a second before she caressed his face.

"You were worried." Steve murmured, pulling back to see her eyes.

"Yeah." She confirmed.

"Sorry."

"Comes with the territory, right?" She played with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"It does." He searched her eyes. "Goes both ways, you know?" Steve leaned back in and kissed her.

She smiled against his lips. "I know. I always have."

"Good." He nodded. "Danny told me once that Rachel never _got it_. She said the worry ate her up. She never understood why Danny couldn't just walk away and get a desk job."

"That would kill him." Catherine stated.

Steve nodded. "It was a big part of what ended the marriage. Eventually she told him that even though she loved him, living with the worry wasn't worth it." Steve's voice was etched with sorrow for his best friend. "That their relationship wasn't worth it."

"Know what?" Catherine whispered, running her hand over a bruise on his collarbone, probably a souvenir from the shootout.

"What?" He placed a kiss on her jaw.

She closed her eyes. "So worth it."

"Again, that goes both ways." Steve's fingers traced the recent scar on her left arm as he kissed her throat. "Definitely worth it."

She shifted onto her back and pulled him with her. "Show me how much."

/

_End. Thanks for reading_.


End file.
